Problem: A circle is circumscribed about an equilateral triangle with side lengths of $9$ units each.  What is the area of the circle, in square units? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.
Explanation: [asy]
size(100);
defaultpen(linewidth(.8));
draw((0,0)--(4.5,7.794)--(9,0)--cycle);
draw(Circle((4.5,2.598),5.196));
draw((4.5,7.794)--(4.5,0));
dot((4.5,2.598));
label("$O$",(4.5,2.598),W);
label("$A$",(4.5,7.794),N);
label("$B$",(9,0),E);
label("$M$",(4.5,0),S);
[/asy]

Above is the diagram implied by the problem, with some added lines ($O$ is the center of the circle). Since $\triangle AMB$ is a 30-60-90 triangle and $AB=9$, $AM=4.5\sqrt{3}$. Since $AO$ is $2/3$ of $AM$, $AO=3\sqrt{3}$. Thus, the area of the circle is $\pi(3\sqrt{3})^2=\boxed{27\pi}$.